


Just Like This

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, brief unserious mickey/OFC mentioned, no cheating or anything, nothing to worry about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing like what Mickey ever imagined or thought he would ever want, but he's happy just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested number 5 off [this list](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/93700293417/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) \- one night stand and falling pregnant au - but when there's no pairing specified for requests I automatically write Gallavich and I don't do mpreg so if this is extremely far off from anon's wishes, I apologize

To say that Mickey was scared of how Ian would react to what he was about to say would be an understatement. Honestly, he was freaking terrified. If Ian freaked out... No, when Ian freaked out, he would probably lose it. Oh well. He figured that right before they fell asleep, when they were both fucked out and satisfied, muscles pliant, was probably the best time.  
  
“Ian, I need to tell you something,” he said, hating how weak his voice came out. Ian hummed, eyes barely fluttering open to focus on Mickey's face. “I might have...” He paused, swallowing. “I might have made a girl pregnant.”  
It was at the word _girl_ that Ian tensed up so much Mickey could feel the mattress shift. At the word _pregnant_ , Ian flew up into a sitting position and stared down at Mickey, disbelief and anger written all over his features.  
  
“What the fuck, Mickey!” he exclaimed, and Mickey hated the hurt in his voice. “I thought- What the _fuck_!”  
  
For a moment, there was silence. The only sound was Ian’s harsh breathing as he stared down at Mickey, expression absolutely livid even as he stayed frozen. Then the tears started building in Ian’s eyes and Mickey almost panicked, thinking _fuck, fuck, I need to say something before I fuck it all up, fuck._  
  
“I just, I, it wasn’t… It was months ago.” He swallowed, looked away from Ian’s face. “Maybe three, three and a half months? Before we started dating. I was out with friends and I… they dared me. Luke, you know what an idiot Luke is, he said, ‘I bet you don’t have the game to pick up any of the girls here’, and I was drunk and of course I had to do it, you know what I’m like with dares.”  
  
Mickey was rambling now, but if it meant things would be okay between him and Ian soon again, it didn’t matter. At his words, Ian snorted, and Mickey dared glance up at him. He was sitting up properly now, staring stonily ahead at the wall opposite their bed. His jaw was clenched, and Mickey felt something in his stomach go hard.  
  
“I didn’t want to sleep with her but then Luke went all ‘what are you, gay?’ and I was so scared, Ian and I felt like I had to do it,” he paused again, breath hitching and interrupting his speech. “If I could undo it, I would, Ian, without even hesitating. I’d do it in a heartbeat.”  
  
He was met with silence, and held back a sigh that was equal parts disappointment and sadness. Slowly, so the bed wouldn’t creak too much, he moved into a sitting position. Any sound right now felt like it would violate this little bubble of… whatever it was.  
  
“Ian? Say, something, please.”  
  
Finally, Ian breathed out a harsh sigh and dragged a hand across his face. “What do you want me to say, Mickey?” His voice was harsh and Mickey winced. “That I’m glad it was before we became a thing? Was it, really? We met almost five months ago.”  
  
More silence. Jesus, Mickey couldn’t even remember the last time he was this tense. Before he met Ian, probably.  
  
“She texted the other day, said she was pregnant.” He saw Ian’s back and shoulders tense up even more, if that was even possible. “She doesn’t want to keep the baby.”  
  
“You kept her number?” Ian bit out. It sounded like it physically pained him to say the words, and Mickey tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He was only half successful.  
  
“No, she kept mine. I don’t even remember how she got it, Ian, honest.”  
  
Finally, _finally_ , Ian turned to face Mickey. He still looked angry and hurt, but at least he was looking at Mickey now. “What’s it to you if she doesn’t want to keep it?” he asked, and Mickey heard the unspoken question; _since when do you care about unborn babies?_  
  
Now it was Mickey who looked away. “Because she’s also anti-abortion,” he murmured, too scared to meet Ian’s gaze right now. “I told her to abort it, said I don’t want it either, but she refused.”  
  
And, God, the silence was almost unbearable now. Mickey felt his own muscles become tenser and tenser by the second. Couldn’t Ian just say something? _Say something and put me out of my misery, goddammit_ , Mickey wanted to yell, but didn’t.  
  
After a minute, Ian sighed. Mickey could feel the mattress shift as Ian moved to lie down.  
  
“Can we talk about this tomorrow? I want to sleep now.”  
  
Mickey felt like the worst of it was over, but still didn’t dare to touch Ian as he laid down to sleep. It was the first time since they’d gotten together that there was space between them as they slept, and Mickey felt cold.  
  
  
  
  
The worst of it was _not_ over, as it turned out when Mickey woke up alone in the bed. It was Saturday, and when he squinted at the clock it read 8.02a.m., so there was no reason for Ian to be up.  
  
Or, well. He usually went for this goddamn morning run at six, but he’d usually be back at seven, after which he’d take a shower and crawl back into bed with Mickey. Sometimes, depending on his mood, he’d wake his boyfriend up for some morning sex before they both went back to sleep and slept until noon.  
  
So why the hell was Ian not in bed when it was already eight? Was he not back from his run yet? But then Mickey heard him moving around, so yes, he had to be back. Then why wasn’t he in bed?  
  
He heard yet another noise, followed by Ian cursing loudly and thought _oh, that’s why. He’s still pissed_. It was very tempting to roll over and go back to sleep, deal with this argument later, but Mickey decided to take the bull by the horns and rolled out of bed instead. He pulled on a pair of boxers and one of Ian’s t-shirts and padded out into the kitchen, where Ian was angrily making bacon.  
  
“Are you still mad at me?” Mickey asked, his voice small. For some reason he was unable to make himself step into the kitchen so he stood there in the doorway, feeling like a child, cowering under the weight of his boyfriend’s anger.  
  
Ian didn’t turn around to face him immediately, but he did so faster than last night.  
  
“I’m not angry, Mickey,” he said, and Mickey wanted to argue. Ian sounded downright furious, thank you very much. He didn’t, though. He was on a mission to reconcile, not make things worse – even if it was difficult to keep his mouth shut. “I’m hurt.”  
  
Okay, Mickey hadn’t expected that. At the very least, he hadn’t expected Ian to be so honest and upfront about it. He frowned. “Why?” he asked, because he was stupid and his brain wasn’t fast enough to stop his mouth from saying the word.  
  
Ian huffed, looking away from Mickey for a moment as if he couldn’t believe him. Honestly, Mickey couldn’t believe himself.  
  
“Why? Because you slept with someone, a _woman_ , when we’d already started seeing each other, maybe!”  
  
Mickey blinked. “But-“ He didn’t get any further, Ian’s glare silencing him. If looks could kill… Mickey didn’t even want to think about it.  
  
“But it was before we really got together?” Ian said, voice harsh. Mickey actually took a half step back, stumbling a little in the face of Ian’s rage. “ _But_ , Mickey, we were already together. We just hadn’t made it official.”  
  
Even in his anger, Ian’s voice was surprisingly soft as he said those words, and Mickey finally broke. He took several stumbling steps backwards now, almost falling on his ass. This time he couldn’t swallow down the lump in his throat, and when he tried to blink away the tears in his eyes all that happened was that they fell faster down his cheeks.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice refusing to carry. “I’m so sorry, Ian, I… I don’t want to have done it.” He broke off for a moment, clenching his eyes shut and taking a deep, shaky breath. “It’s one of those things about myself that I hate – having slept with a girl to prove something that’s not even true, I hate myself for hurting you, _I’m so sorry, Ian_.”  
  
His eyes were still shut when Ian put a hand on his arm, so he jerked away in surprise. He would’ve fallen over if Ian hadn’t caught him, pressing him against his chest.  
  
“I know you are.” Ian’s voice was careful, and in the silence that followed Mickey could hear him swallow. “I guess I just… I may have overreacted a bit. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.”  
  
They stood there for as long as Mickey could bear to be in Ian’s embrace – he may have sorted out a lot of his problems, but far from all of them – and then Mickey took a step back.  
  
“It’s okay. I understand why you’re hurt, I guess.”  
  
And that was that. They were practically back to normal, even if it was a little tense between them.  
  
  
  
  
It was a month later when the girl Mickey had knocked up called him. She started by angrily reminding him that her name was Mira, and that she wanted a proper answer on what he wanted her to do with the baby.  
  
Honestly, since he made up with Ian, Mickey had forgotten all about it. Now that she brought it up again, he let out a groan.  
  
“I still would’ve preferred if you just aborted it,” he told her, which earned him Ian’s attention from where he was sitting on the other side of their kitchen table.  
  
Ian motioned for him to put the phone on speaker, so Mickey did, placing it on the table between them.  
  
“I would never abort a baby!” Mira protested, sounding absolutely scandalized. Both Ian and Mickey rolled their eyes. “Should I put it up for adoption?”  
  
This time, Ian motioned for Mickey to talk to him for a moment. Mickey honestly had no idea how he understood all of Ian’s gestures, but he did. Rolling his eyes, he reached for the phone and held it up to his ear for a moment.  
  
“Hey, hold on a second, I’ll be right back,” he said, muting Mira’s protests and covering the phone’s mic as he faced Ian.  
  
Ian looked a little embarrassed, which surprised Mickey. In the three months they’d been together, he couldn’t remember seeing Ian embarrassed even once.  
  
“I thought, maybe,” Ian squirmed, “maybe we could take the baby? I mean, I wouldn’t mind being a dad and I grew up with a lot of siblings, so maybe we could?”  
  
Mickey stared. Then he stared some more. Was Ian out of his mind? Mickey was only twenty-five; Ian was twenty-three. They’d been together for _three months._ And Ian wanted a baby? Jesus Christ, what had Mickey gotten himself into when he agreed to date this sucker?  
  
Without answering Ian, Mickey brought the phone back to his ear and unmuted the call. “Yeah, hey, I’ll get back to you in a few weeks? My boyfriend just came with the dumbest idea that we adopt the baby, I need to talk this shit out with him.”  
  
“… You have a boyfriend?”  
  
Mickey hung up.  
  
“What the fuck, Ian,” he said, staring blankly at his boyfriend. Ian’s face was red now, eyes avoiding Mickey at all costs. “A _baby_?”  
  
Ian shrugged, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “I just… like babies?”  
  
_Sweet lord have mercy_ , Mickey thought.  
  
  
  
  
As it turned out, Mickey was unable to deny Ian anything – even a baby. It took them almost four months to work it out, but eventually Mickey gave in. Ian had a perfectly logical answer to Mickey’s every argument, and a perfectly logical answer to his every question, and he looked ridiculously hopeful every time Mickey seemed to be anywhere near caving in.  
  
So he did. Cave in, that was.  
  
“Fucking fine!” he exclaimed after Ian had stared at him with that hopeful look for three minutes straight. “I’m calling Mira.”  
  
And that was how, six months after the whole thing had started, Ian and Mickey ended up with a baby girl Mickey was far too terrified to hold, but whom Ian adored with all his heart.  
  
“She’s so beautiful, Mick,” Ian whispered the first time he got to hold her, a few hours after she’d been born. Mickey could’ve sworn there were tears in Ian’s eyes. “Look at her.”  
  
Mickey did, glancing down at her tiny face quickly. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed, even if he didn’t really see anything special with her face.  
  
At least not until she smiled at him for the first time, but that was months later. Now, Ian looked up from the tiny bundle in his arms and frowned at Mickey.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Don’t you want her? Don’t you love her?” He paused, scrutinizing Mickey’s face in a way that made him squirm. “Are you okay with this?”  
  
It wasn’t like Mickey felt nothing for the baby, because he did. He felt pride, he was pretty sure, and something that could probably be love. Not to mention that Ian looked very attractive like this, holding the baby gently and smiling down at her, cooing at her in that stupid baby voice people always used. So yeah, he was okay with this.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Mickey told him. “I’m okay with this. I want this.”  
  
Ian looked at him for another moment before he smiled and nodded, leaning over to plant a kiss on Mickey’s lips.  
  
“You want to hold her?” he asked then, reaching the baby out to Mickey.  
  
“No,” Mickey answered quickly, taking a step back. “God no. I’ll break her.”  
  
Ian just laughed, but didn’t argue, pressing another kiss against Mickey’s mouth. “We need to decide on a name for her,” he whispered when he pulled away, but Mickey just hummed and kissed him again.  
  
It was nowhere near how Mickey had imagined his life, and it had happened way faster than Mickey would have liked, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He was happy like this.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I apologize. that was sort of a mess. may or may not turn into a series. [prompt me here](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/) ^^


End file.
